Vs Tales of Symphonia
by broseph brostar
Summary: The Characters of many games Duke it out with the Characters of Tales of Symphonia. Chap 4! OMFG Link vs. Kratos!
1. Lloyd vs Mario

**In this random fiction will be a fight between…..just read the title**

**I am poor and don't own Super Mario or Tales of Symphonia or anything else except the announcer**

** (**

**Chapter 1 Lloyd vs. Mario**

"Hi folks this is Josh Mahovich and today we have quite a battle up ahead. It will be the good guys from Super Mario and the good guys from Tales of Symphonia fighting tonight." The crazy guy pretending to be the announcer said.

"Damn it. How the hell did you get in here? Did you just do the introduction?...You son of a bitch GET OUT!" Said the real Josh Mahovich

"EVIL!" The crazy fool said pointing at Josh. "ANTI-CHRIST I AM THE ONE TRUE ANNOUNCER!"

"…No you're not. You just haven't taken your pills today. Now go take your pills or ill call security. Well? Are you going to move?" The crazy guy leaves mumbling something. "Ok lets just get this show on the road I haven't had my coffee yet so lets begin this. In our first match we have the Italian plumber in red **MARIO!** Then half of the people in the stand cheers and Mario stands up and finishes his pizza. And on the other side of the room is a guy in a red shirt and has black overalls and two swords the Eternal Swordsman **LLOYD! **The other half of the crowd gets up and cheers." Okay the introductions are over let this fight start…. And I want some coffee."

Lloyd starts by charging at Mario and does a sonic thrust but, Mario jumps up and avoids the blade and kicks Lloyd in the face knocking him a few feet back and then he trips and falls. Before he can get up Mario does a ground pound on him breaking Lloyd in half and blood gushes everywhere. Then you hear two girls one blond one black haired scream "LLOYD NOOOO!" "Where the hell did that come from? Anyway… that was an incredibly short fight and who would have thought the fat Italian plumber would win?" Then "Salt Shaker" starts to play(Salt Shaker is By Ying-Yang twins DO NOT SUE) and Mario starts to break dance. "Where the hell is that music coming from?" asked the announcer. Then Everyone in the stadium shouts "MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!" Then Mario suddenly gets a sword through his stomach and the music stops.. "What the fuck just happened? Well it appears Lloyd is back from purgatory or hell or wherever he went." Mario is on the floor in a pool of blood. "What-a-the fuck-a? How in the hell-a did you-a come-a back?" Mario asked Lloyd raises his right hand and there is a ring. "This ring will raise me from the dead sometimes." Lloyd answered. Then Lloyd raises his sword in his left hand and cuts Mario's head off and blood squirts everywhere.

"This is just weird. First Lloyd is dead now its Mario this is just crazy." Then Lloyd walking to the bench where his friends are suddenly catches on fire and he starts to roll around on the ground to put the flames out and eventually he does then he stands up to see Mario with a white shirt and red overalls. "How? I cut your head off." Lloyd said with an uncertainty in his voice. "I had an extra man." Mario replied. There is an eerie silence for ten minutes. "What is an extra man?" More eerie silence. "Well….its-a hard to explain." Everyone falls down in shock. "……Well this is an odd day I hope it ends soon."

Then the fight starts again. Lloyd does a **Fierce Demon Fang** which Mario avoids by jumping over it onto Lloyds swords kicking one away then kicking Lloyd in the face knocking him back a few feet. Then they charge at each other Lloyd does a thrust with his one sword. Mario Sidesteps this attack Then Lloyd turns the blade towards Mario and Does a Horizontal slash cutting Mario in two. Then to Finish Him off he does a **Demon Fang** and Mario disappears into oblivion. "Whoa…I did not see that coming. Well Ladies and Gentlemen we have are winner Lloyd Irving …. Or is it Lloyd Aurion.. Hmmm…. Oh well See you in our next bout Colette versus Princess Peach. Goodnight. or Good Morning." Finished the announcer. Then Lloyd Enjoyed the praise he got from the audience.

**Yay the end Please review. Flames are welcome. Now I'm going to play Resident Evil 4.**

**Disclaimer: He doesn't own Resident Evil 4 Capcom does.**

**Yes it finally has good camera angles. It is a miracle. Normally their Capcom games have bad camera angles.**


	2. Peach vs Colette

**Me: Arrrrr My title was supposed to be Super Mario vs. Tales of Symphonia (the Good guys) an I don't have my unhappy face guy in my intro. I'm so miserable.**

**Raine: Why are you miserable? Don't tell me those are the only two reasons.**

**Me: No its because I have a cold.. IN THE MIDDLE OF MUFKIN SUMMER! And I have a mumble mumble whisper**

**Raine: What's Mufkin and what was that last part? **

**Me: The last part is unimportant to you and Mufkin means Mother Fuckin.**

**Raine: You said a bad word time for PUNISHMENT**

**Leon: Thesarcastic does not own Tales of Symphonia or the resident evil series **

**Me: Hurry! Leon Shoot her! ... Wait don't Raine if you hit me ill pair you up with Zelos**

**Raine: Gasp! You wouldn't **

**Me: TIME FOR CHAP 2!**

**Chapter 2 Peach vs. Colette **

"Hello Folks this is your host Josh Mahovich. In today's battle it will be between Princess Peach and Colette. This should be an interesting battle. Hmm…. Oh sorry about that, dirty thoughts…ummm today is going to be awesome? …. Whatever lets just get the match started. On my left is a woman who gets kidnapped every weekend Princess peach." Half the crowd applauds Peach." And on the other side is Colette" Other half of the crowd applauds. "if your wondering why I'm not enthusiastic its because I'm sleep deprived and have no coffee." Then a bald guy in a black suit with shades on walks in. "Uh huh...Ok…WHAT! SWEET!" The host grabs a camera and bolts out a door and looks towards a T.V Screen. He starts to record what's on the screen. It was Porn. (A/N A friend told me he did this in a class that he turned a porn channel on in school.) "Sir we should fix this uh…problem." The guy in the stylish black suit said. "Alright turn it off in five minutes or fix it or what ever." Five minutes later the screens show the battle arena and Peach and Colette.

"Fight starts…NOW" Colette and Peach jump up about to strike one another when Colette trips over a passing bird and falls to the ground.(yes their in mid air) Peach not having a target to strike crashes into a nearby wall. Then Colette Starts going on an "I'm Sorry" Spree. About one hour and one-thousand "I'm Sorrys" Later Peach has a gun to her head and pulls the trigger. But the gun wasn't loaded. The audience and host cant hear Colette because of sound proof windows. Four hours and One billion one hundred and forty three million nine hundred and eighty four thousand eight hundred and fifty four "I'm Sorrys" Later Peach lost her sanity and her eye twitches uncontrollably. Then Peach starts to mutter awful words then satanic words. Then in a flash Peach's arm is in Colette's chest. Her white glove stained with blood and blood spattered across Peach's pink dress. Then she ripped out Colette's heart and ate it. Blood was all over the place and Peach was soaked in it. " Good God…..What we have witnessed hear folks is a lose of sanity due to Colette being annoying….or she had a bad high…either way pretty gruesome. Well in our next battle We have…the name is crossed out all I can read is that it is a mystery person versus Zelos Wilder... Hmm see ya next time folks….Bob call the Looney hospital."

**Me: Second chapter done and my wooden sword is done too. Well Review. And I'm sorry for the short chapter. Until Next time.**


	3. Zelos wilder vs ?

**Me: Well I finally made chap 3**

**Raine: What took so long?**

**Me: My computer broke that's why it took so long.**

**Raine: Whatever**

**Me:.. Someone do the disclaimer k? coughrainesanazicough**

**Apple pie: Thesarcastic doesn't own Tales of Symphonia**

**Me: now im hungry DAMN!**

**Chapter 3 ? vs. Zelos Wilder**

"Hello this is Bill Steel and I will be filling in for Josh Mahovich. He has the flu or some shit like that." The crowd gasps as the fourteen year old curses. "What? Well whatever im gonna keep talking like this till this damned fight is over." He then picks up a paper and reads it. "Well it appears someone crossed out Zelos' opponent's name. Huh well lets get this started. On my right is a girly fag in red hair Zelos Wilder." Girls in the stands shout "He am not gay!" To respond to this the host says "… Take a language class to learn how to speak properly ya illiterate fools. There was silence. "Okay continuing on. On my left there is a mysterious asshole that stays anonymous." Then out of a door Dr. Mario comes out. Surprised by this Lloyd stands up and points at Dr. Mario. "But…But I but I killed you!" To which Dr. Mario Replies "You Killed a ma cousin you ass-a-hole." There is an "oh" ringing through out the crowd. "Well whatever Sheena come on lets go I got a room rented for us in a hotel." Lloyd and Sheena Walk away out through the door. Then suddenly Zelos gasps. "NOOOOOOOOO well whatever" Replies the half shocked half not caring Zelos.

"One…..Two…..Three FIGHT!" Zelos unsheathes Excalibur and Dr. Mario pulls out pills. "What are you gonna do with Pills? Get me high?" Inquires Zelos "Just-a-you-a-wait" says the Doctor. Zelos charges at Dr. (is what I shall call Dr. Mario cause im to lazy to say Dr. Mario.) Zelos does a sonic thrust which Dr Jumps up and kicks Zelos in the teeth.( Square in the teeth fyi) Zelos jumps back and spits out a tooth and cries. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The glass everywhere breaks and people everywhere are cut but not seriously Zelos enters super pissed mode and charges at Dr doing a battle cry. Dr Mario sees his chance and throws an ecstasy pill in Zelos' mouth which Zelos swallows. "What the hell was that?" Two minutes later Zelos is high and he is all you know ecstasy mode like poking makes him like horny or something (Middle School is a fun place to learn but not from EXP) So Dr Grabs Zelos by the arm and he's all like moaning and Dr takes him to the Top of the arena which is like 23 stories high. Then he throws Zelos off the End of the building. Dr Mario turns around acting like he won.

The Tumbling Zelos snaps out of his high and makes his wings appear. Then flys up higher than the building and then dives towards Mario with Excalibur thrusting towards Dr. Mario's Flesh. Dr did not see this coming and was impaled through the heart and died three seconds later. Zelos Sheaths the bloody Excalibur sword. Then Flies away. "Well there you have it folks a Zelos Victory as for the next battle we are deciding who to use. So tune in next time until then Bye."

**Me: Well its over.**

**Raine: finally and I have a question.**

**Me: Shoot**

**Raine Why don't I quit?**

**Me: if you do ill print this picture of you with another girl in a magazine.**

**Raine: H-H-How did you get that? Well the people will know I was experimenting because I am an archaeologist.**

**Me: Then explain this Picture of you with Lloyd**

**Raine: …you win**

**Me: of Course and readers give me an idea of who to use in the next battle plz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 3:**

**Me: OMG! It's been way to long!**

**Kratos: …**

**Me: My comp got pwned and I was turned into a zombie so I couldn't write!**

**Kratos…**

**Me: Speak or I'll kill you in the most horrid way ever!**

**Kratos: How so?**

**Me: I'll put you in a room full of Arnold Schwarzenegger! **

**Kratos: …did you spell that right?**

**Me: I think so …well without further a due I present Chapter 3!**

**_Chapter 4: Link vs. Kratos_**

"Hello Folks and welcome to the exciting Third Battle of this awesome show!" Said the eccentric host Fred Leery "In case your wondering where the old Host is he is umm… taking care of a problem with his life." Then a hobo threw a trash can at a dog a couple hundred miles away from the coliseum." Well in the North eastern corner is the Hero of Time Link!" Half the Crowd Goes Wild and the cheering is so loud God got pissed because he couldn't watch football. "And in Teh other corner is the angel of Cruxis Kratos Aurion!" Other half of the crowd goes wild and then Jesus is pissed because he can't watch Hockey. "Now Approach the center and shake hands then draw your weapons" Kratos and Link Both stand up and go to the center and shake hands then draw their weapons. "Now……FIGHT!" Both Link and Kratos Jump Back then charge at each other. The swords clang against each others shields then the swords connect then they try to strike each other with theirs shields. The shields hit each other then the noise echoes. They both jump back again but now link is wielding the Biggoron Sword. Kratos' wings flare then he fly's straight at Link While Link Charges up a spin attack. Kratos Does a horizontal slash and Link Releases his spin attack.

Kratos' Sword Got knocked out of his hands and land about 12 meters away. Link Pulls out his Longshot and shoots it at Kratos' sword The Longshot connects with the sword and brings it back to Link. Link Puts away the Biggoron Sword and wields Kratos' Blade. Kratos' Wings flare up and he floats an inch in the air waving his hand around While Link charges at him. Kratos Casts Judgment and it looks like link is toast. Then out of the cloud of dust a beam shines out and hits Kratos square in the chest. The dust Clears and Link is standing with his Mirror Shield in his hands with Kratos' sword at his side. Kratos Got knocked to the ground and has the wind knocked out of him so he is struggling to get back up. When Link kicks Kratos' Sword and it is spinning in the air towards Kratos. The sword hurling towards the breathless Angel of Cruxis Misses his head but his sword arm has a deep Gash on it so now he can't wield his blade that well. Link Advances towards Kratos and pulls out his bow and arrow. Kratos struggles to get on his feet and he flies above in the air than floats on the other side of the ring casting a healing spell. Link Fires the arrow at Kratos But misses. Kratos has been healed slightly so he flies at an incredible to grab his sword. His arm is stretched out trying to grab it His fingertips are at the hilt when a boomerang knocks his hand out of the way. Kratos loses his control in flight and hits the ground and rolls around onto his feet to get his sword. He lunges at it and grabs his sword. Then He stands up straight and faces Link. They Both Charge at each other Kratos does a thrust attack and Link Does Dark links move by Jumping on his sword dancing then stabs him through the heart. **(A/N Sorry it was required.)** Link takes his sword out of Kratos' chest then jumps down and walks away as the victor of this battle just as a medical team come in to treat Kratos." Wow what an amazing battle! That was really fun to watch!" Says our eccentric host "Well that's all till next time See ya till then" are the last words. He says.

**ThatAuthorGuy: Yays I'm done.**

**Kratos: Why do I lose?**

**Me: Cause you suck!**

**Kratos: How So?**

**Me: Your ending was horrid "As long as an angel of cruxis is here…"Blah blah blah what about Yuan?**

**Kratos: What about him?**

**Me: WHY DIDN'T HE HAVE TO LEAVE TO?**

**Kratos: Cause he signed a contract**

**Me:… Well folks Review and spam me on AIM my S/N is There isnosanity BYE BYE!**




End file.
